Year 1 Calender
''Jan 4- Jan 6: The Four (3400 theatres) Mr. Hemp Goes To Washington (2460 theatres) ''Jan 11- Jan 13: Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back in 3-D (2550 theatres) (*) Getting To The Top (2000 theatres) ''Jan 18- Jan 21 (MLK Weekend): I Want to Marry You! (3200 theatres) I Have A Dream (2750 theatres) ''Jan 25- Jan 27: Shooting Hoops (3300 theatres) Seymour's Life (2600 theatres) Silent Echo (2400 theatres) ''Feb 1- Feb 3: Wed. Jan 30th- PuffyAmiYumi: Invasion America Tour (3250 theatres) Rocky VI: Rocky Fights Back (2500 theatres) ''Feb 8- Feb 10: Thu. (Feb 7)- Overeacting (3540 theatres) The Last Season (3000 theatres) ''Feb 15- Feb 18 (Presidents' Day Weekend): Proxima (4300 theatres) Rock Steady (2200 theatres) Jumping Ships (345 theatres) ''Feb 22- Feb 24: Breathless (3850 theatres) The Stabbing (3480 theatres) Stradavarius (2050 theatres) ''Feb 29- Mar 2: Protegé: The $10,000,000 Girl (3000 theatres) Baby Geniuses 3: Baby Saves the Day (3000 theatres) Born in the Wild (54 theatres) ''Mar 7- Mar 9: Napoleon Dynamite's Flippin' Graduation (3000 theatres) The Adventures of Dino Boy (3000 theatres) Meeting In The Wilderness (130 theatres) Pool Room (7 theatres) ''Mar 14- Mar 16: The Cow and I (3800 theatres) Hollywood Idiots (2900 theatres) I Did It All For The Cookie (2800 theatres) The Cherry (25 theatres) ''Mar 21- Mar 23: Inspiration (3600 theatres) Bowling League (3100 theatres) Family Reunion (2400 theatres) ''Mar 28- Mar 30: Bill and Ted Strike Back (3000 theatres) Prison Justice (2250 theatres) Augmentations (5 theatres) ''Apr 4- Apr 6: Wed. (Apr 2nd)- Time Barrier (3850 theatres) Terror from Seven Years Ago (3500 theatres) Old Cowboys (3110 theatres) ''Apr 11- Apr 13: The Wario Movie (3900 theatres) My New Roomate (3456 theatres) The Manhattan Diaries (550 theatres) ''Apr 18- Apr 20: Birds of Prey (3500 theatres) Wasteland (2500 theatres) Screw Reality (12 theatres) ''Apr 25- Apr 27: Rebels of the Night (3300 theatres) Cooking Up Trouble (3300 theatres) Blackjack (3000 theatres) Battle Royale (1500 theatres) ''May 2- May 4: Mission: SPACE (4000 theatres) Welcome to the Big Top! (3750 theatres) Mum's The Word (2500 theatres) ''May 9- May 11: Attack of the Giant Frogs (4000 theatres) Everywhere I Go (2875 theatres) ''May 16- May 18: The Outback (4100 theatres) Cowboy Gangsters (3500 theatres) Peak Oil: Collapse Of A Civilization (2186 theatres) ''May 23- May 26 (Memorial Day Weekend): Independence Day 2: Earth Under Siege (3880 theatres) Angels and Demons (3420 theatres) The Highwayman (2600 theatres) ''May 30- Jun 1: Teen Titans (3800 theatres) Sin City 3 (3500 theatres) (*) Figurehead (200 theatres) ''Jun 6- Jun 8: Banjo-Kazooie (3950 theatres) Megatsunami (3550 theatres) Killer Instinct (3457 theatres) ''Jun 13- Jun 15: The Hacker (4000 theatres) Welcome to Miami (2900 theatres) Incarnation (2780 theatres) ''Jun 20- Jun 22: Disney's Autopia: The Movie (4300 theatres) Jetsons: The Movie (3333 theatres) ''Jun 27- Jun 29: Digital Man (3950 theatres) Austin Powers: You Only Shag Twice (3745 theatres) The Mark (2880 theatres) The Macarena (25 theatres) ''Jul 4- Jul 6: Rhapsody in Blues (4100 theatres) Grand Theft Auto (3250 theatres) My Penguin (3100 theatres) Wed. (July 2): The Confederate States of America (2750 theatres) ''Jul 11- Jul 13: On the Run (3850 theatres) Sharks (2800 theatres) Kelly's Kitchen (2575 theatres) Cancelled (2500 theatres) ''Jul 18- Jul 20: Mr. and Mrs. Smith: The Second Honeymoon (4000 theatres) Wed. (Jul 16th)- Secret of Monkey Island (3700 theatres) Avenging Angel (3050 theatres) ''Jul 25- Jul 27: The Picture (4040 theatres) Disney's Camelot (3600 theatres) Midnight Crime (1800 theatres) ''Aug 1- Aug 3: Gilligan's Island: The Movie (3400 theatres) Rogue Bounty Hunter (3000 theatres) Gunsmith Cats (2500 theatres) Wreckless Fellow (223 theatres) ''Aug 8- Aug 10: Wed (Aug 6th)- Sheriff McGee (3500 theatres) Beast (2700 theatres) Neopets: The Movie (2350 theatres) ''Aug 15- Aug 17: Ghostbusters 3 (3500 theatres) Diet from Pie (3500 theatres) On the Line (2900 theatres) (*) ''Aug 22- Aug 24: Uncommited Crime (3600 theatres) The Better Life (2725 theatres) ''Aug 29- Sep 1 (Labor Day Weekend): Wed. (Aug 27th)- The Shoe (3500 theatres) The Sims: Rebellion (3040 theatres) Holemen (2250 theatres) ''Sep 5- Sep 7: Shining Quezacotl (3000 theatres) Creampuffs (2600 theatres) ''Sep 12- Sep 14: Happyland (2800 theatres) Cheer School (2500 theatres) ''Sep 19- Sep 21: Jigsaw Jones (2980 theatres) Teslacoil: An Alternate History: (2900 theatres) Rumors in the Attic (1900 theatres) ''Sep 26- Sep 28: The Cheese Factory (3800 theatres) Chivalry 101 (2860 theatres) Scary Movie 5 (2450 theatres) ''Oct 3- Oct 5: Disorientation (2100 theatres) Salvador (1900 theatres) Living Large (340 theatres) The Big Show (45 theatres) ''Oct 10- Oct 12: Silence (3400 theatres) Alice (2600 theaters) Wed. (Oct 8th)- The Prophet (1250 theatres) The Man Who Cultivated His Garden (800 theatres) ''Oct 17- Oct 19: Hotel of the Lost (3300 theatres) Zooed (2610 theatres) Inconsequential Differences (1850 theatres) ''Oct 24- Oct 26: The Haunted Merry-Go-Round (2900 theatres) Five Days A Stranger (2600 theatres) ''Oct 31- Nov 2: Night de le Pari' (3600 theatres) The Reluctant Antichrist (3130 theatres) Blair Witch 3: The Revenge of the Witch (2000 theatres) ''Nov 7- Nov 9: Project Hat Shift (3500 theatres) Swiss Family Robinson (3500 theatres) ''Nov 14- Nov 16: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (3925 theatres) (*) Christmas Return (3550 theatres) The Price of Freedom (2000 theatres) ''Nov 21- Nov 23: Wed. (Nov 19th) - The Simpsons Movie (3775 theatres) The Locker (2750 theatres) ''Nov 27- Nov 30 (Thanksgiving Weekend): Wed. (Nov 26th) - The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time (3800 theatres) Wed. (Nov 26th) - Mutts (3200 theatres) Mock (3150 theatres) ''Dec 5- Dec 7: Alaska Gold (4300 theatres) Monopoly (3600 theatres) Love Hina (3148 theatres) Nickelodeon's Avatar: The Last Airbender, The Final Chapter (2680 theatres) Running Away (1620 theaters) Hamlet (25 theatres) ''Dec 12- Dec 14: Troops In Iraq (3600 theatres) Roses are Red (3000 theatres) Burial At Sea (20 theatres) ''Dec 19- Dec 21: The Wright Brothers (3900 theatres) Wed. (Dec 17)- A Wrinkle In Time (3750 theatres) Lights (142 theatres) El Pie y Mano (140 theatres) Downtown (60 theatres) ''Dec 25- Dec 28 (Christmas Weekend): Gump & Co. (3700 theatres) Forever and a Day (3100 theatres) Sat. (Dec 27)- India To The States (150 theatres) ''New Years' Eve Releases: Glump (3400 theatres) Mutiny on the Bounty (2 theatres)